Reference is made to two previously-filed patent applications entitled Tool Manipulating Method and Apparatus Ser. No. 257,581, filed Apr. 27, 1981, and Tool Manipulating Method and Apparatus For Multiple Job Processing, Ser. No. 257,559, filed April 27, 1981.
The present invention is directed generally to tool control and, particularly, to a mechanical tool manipulating method and apparatus.
As described in the referenced applications, in the engraving art engraving tools have long been manipulated by hand, either freehand or by the use of a tracing apparatus, such as a pantograph. The engraving tool manipulating method and apparatus as described in the referenced applications make great strides in simplifying the engraving process, in increasing the productivity of an engraver, and in reducing the problems attendant manually controlled engraving. The mechanical tool manipulating method and apparatus of the present invention find application as one implementation of the mechanical tool manipulating means described in the referenced patent applications.